


Hidden Camera

by seunflwr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Hinata, Camboy Hinata, Fingering, Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, Tattooed Kageyama, Top Kageyama, camboy, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunflwr/pseuds/seunflwr
Summary: Shoyou is a subby camboy and living with his very supportive boyfriend of three years Tobio Kageyama. After recent of events of his views going down Hinata has an idea to step up his game and bring a little spark back into his sex life. All that requires is a hidden camera and a little courage.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 271





	Hidden Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this by saying, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are aged up and of consenting age in this AU and that all events taken place are FICTION and in no way describes their actual relationship.

Rays of sunshine rained in through the sheer curtains that casted a soft glow on pairs of legs tangled in puffy, white sheets. The digital alarm clock on the bedside was playing a loud rock station as it was signaling the two figures that lied in the bed to get ready for the day. Hinata whined as the large raven-haired boy under him shifted, making him fall off his boyfriend’s chest. He peeked his eyes open to see Kageyama’s shirtless figure reaching to the clock to turn it off. 

Hinata sighed tiredly as he shifted over to his puffy pillow. He shivered as the pillow contrasted greatly in temperature from his boyfriend’s chest. He let out a kitten-like yawn and raised his hands above his form to stretch his tight arms. He hummed softly when Kageyama shifted in the bed once again and leaned over to place a soft kiss to his cheek. Hinata smiled softly at the loving gesture. He let his hands fall to the blanket and turned over to Kageyama and returned to his previous position. 

“Morning, baby.” Kageyama’s voice came out steeped in sleep and Hinata batted his eyes at the noise. Hinata gave a soft hum in return as he curled deeper into his boyfriend’s side, “Shoyou, don’t fall asleep you know I have to go to work.”

A whine escaped Hinata’s lips as he tilted his face up to meet Kageyama’s tired gaze. He didn’t want Kageyama to leave him, the younger boy was warm and he knew that once he was alone Hinata would be bored. A pout played on his lips and Kageyama chuckled at it. Hinata felt Kageyama’s hands cradle his face as he stretched to place a languid kiss on his lips. A smile came to head on Hinata’s face and pressed back into soft lips. His hand twitched softly against Kageyama’s stomach as they shared the kiss and he whined when the young boy broke it.

“No,” Hinata pouted as he looked at Kageyama who just chuckled and placed a kiss to his forehead, “I don’t want you to leave, I’m going to be bored…” He trailed the words as he met his boyfriend’s gaze.

“I’ll be back tonight.” Kageyama told him as he pulled away from Hinata and made his way out from underneath the sheets. The raven-haired boy now stood with his bare backside facing towards the ginger. He bit his lip at the sight of Kageyama’s muscles shifting under his tannish skin as he stretched out the kinks from their sleep. Hinata whined, he just wanted to go back to last night with his boyfriend as he looked at his naked form creating a larger space as he walked to their closet to get ready for work. 

Hinata shifted into an upright position his bare back pressed against the lacquered headboard of their bed frame. His eyes fell back to Kageyama as he rummaged through their shared closet, his backside still in full view. Hinata cleared his throat as he felt a twitch against his leg as he looked at his boyfriend doing such a mundane task naked. He shook his head and broke his vision from Kageyama. It still amazed him how even after three years of being together Hinata was still easily turned on by his boyfriend. 

He pressed his fingers into the new heated skin on his cheeks before he removed himself from the sheets. The cold air against his own naked form made him shiver as he made his way to his boyfriend’s side. Hinata watched as Kageyama paused his task of finding a pair of socks to look down at him. A smile placed on Hinata’s lips when he saw the slight trail of his boyfriend’s eyes on him before they connected once again. 

Kageyama turned to Hinata just before he wrapped his arms around his neck. Hinata took it upon himself to slide his hand into the nape of hair on the back of Kageyama’s head and bring him down enough to place a messy kiss to his lips. He hummed softly when Kageyama’s free hand gripped at his bare hip and pulled him close. Hinata usually wasn’t one to want to make out in the morning but after their late night coitus he was still feeling insatiable. Kageyama had been almost too soft with him the night before as he had come home late and rather exhausted. It also didn’t help that Hinata had been slightly upset the night before.

Another whine escaped Hinata for the umpeenth time when Kageyama pulled away before he could take their kiss any farther. He looked up at the raven-haired boy with a pout and Kageyama rubbed his thumb on his soft hip. 

“Shoyou, I really need to get ready,” Kageyama sighed and gave him a light squeeze, “Stop trying to distract me.” Hinata scrunched his eyebrows in frustration. He really didn’t want his boyfriend to leave. He just wanted them to spend the day in bed, covered in their own sweat and fluids.

With a loud groan, Hinata removed his hands from Kageyama and let them fall to his bare thighs as he stepped back. He started to make his way back to the bed only to fall backwards onto the sheets once he was close enough. Hinata rested his hands above his head as he stared at the ceiling while he listened to the rustling of clothes as his boyfriend got dressed only a few feet away from him and then made his way in the bathroom connected to clean himself up and brush his teeth.

His eyes shifted and he jerked his leg when he felt warm fingers on his thigh. On instinct Hinata’s thighs parted as Kageyama’s knee shifted in between them. He looked at Kageyama who was hovering over him now fully clothed in a dark t-shirt and ripped black pants. Hinata’s finger grasped at the long, silver chain that hung from his boyfriend’s neck that was tickling his stomach as he leaned over him. His eyes casted down to the chain and he sighed when Kageyama’s hand shifted from his thigh to his side and gave a light squeeze.

Hinata let his head fall to the side as Kageyama nudged his face against his in a chase to plant kisses just behind his ear. His eyes fluttered shut when Kageyama’s lips trailed to his neck and then his collarbone. Hinata’s fingers were now fully twisted in his boyfriend’s necklace as he could never do much when lips were on his skin. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Air tickled Hinata’s skin when Kageyama spoke. The small boy gave a soft shrug as a reply and met Kageyama’s concerned gaze when he pulled back, “Are you still upset about the views on your cams going down?” Another light squeeze from Kageyama’s hand pressed into his skin as he nodded.

“I do the same stuff, they’re bored of me.” He told his boyfriend, “I’m just another twink on there trying to get money from perverts by fucking myself with toys or touching myself.” A frown permeated Hinata’s face as his fingers fell to his bare stomach, “My last cam there was only 100 views, I guess I’m not as good as a cam-boy anymore. Maybe I should  _ finally _ get a real job.”

Hinata was cam-boy and had been for quite some time. He had started it around the second year of him and Kageyama being together. The camming started a couple months after they moved in together when Hinata had failed at finding a job. It wasn’t supposed to be permanent but he had to admit, weaseling money out of perverted people was fun and easy as Hinata was already a nymphomaniac in ways. Plus, Kageyama- although not excited about other people seeing what was his- was still supportive of it. The taller boy knew that Hinata enjoyed it and he did like that it brought in money for them. He knew the ginger was his and no one else’s.

Those viewers could look but they couldn’t touch like he could.

“Well, you know if you want…” Kageyama trailed and Hinata groaned, “I could give you a job at the bar, we need a dishwasher.” Hinata groaned again and made a disgusted face at the thought of washing dishes, he already did that at their house.

“Yes, give me the grunt work,” Hinata rolled his eyes, “No thanks… I’ll figure something out, maybe I’ll shop online for a new toy or a teddy.” He told Kageyama as his hands went back to playing with the necklace that dangled between them.

“As long as I’m the one that gets to see it first.” Kageyama hummed as he bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Hinata’s lips. When he pulled back his hand dropped to Hinata’s thigh and lightly slapped it with his finger which caused him to jump softly, “Alright, I have to get going. I’m sure the drunkards are probably licking at the window for a ten o’clock drink already.”

Hinata laughed at Kageyama’s words as he stepped back which gave him enough room to sit up on the edge of the bed. He caught his boyfriends tattooed arm and pulled the boy back for a good-bye kiss. Hinata felt Kageyama smile against his lips and when his eyes fluttered open he saw he was right as he met pearly whites that shined back at him. He let out a giggle at the expression but ended up giving the same look back. 

“ _ Be good.” _

_ “Yes sir...”  _ Hinata spoke in a sultry tone which caused Kageyama to groan as he turned to walk out the bedroom door. He let out a loud chuckle as his boyfriend disappeared out of their bedroom door and fell back into the sheets at the sound of their front door shutting behind Kageyama. 

Hinata hummed to himself as he stretched his aching limbs for the second time that morning before he forced his body to roll out of bed and make his way to the bathroom for a well needed shower. He was pretty sure he stunk for sweat from last night, not to mention the thin layer of dried semen in between his thighs. He and Kageyama had passed out promptly after having sex, this wasn’t the first time it happened.

The water shot out of the shower head when Hinata reached inside the glass box. He quickly jerked his arm back as the initial spray of cold water. He let the water heat up before he stepped through the glass entrance and into the stream of hot water. He let the warmth soothe his muscles and ran his hands through his bright orange hair to help the water pass through the strands. Hinata let out a defeated sigh as the conversation from just a few minutes ago crept into his mind while he cleaned himself.

He needed to find a way to help bring in money again, something that would get the viewers’ attention... 

It only took Hinata a couple minutes to clean himself as he really didn’t feel like washing his hair but reluctantly did it anyways. He rushed it as he just wanted to get food and get back into bed. Once the bodily fluids were finally down the drain and his skin was soft and smelt of vanilla from the soap he stepped out of the shower. He dried his body off the best he could while he walked back into the bedroom and over to the dresser to pull out a pair of underwear and one of Kageyama’s shirts like he did almost every day.

Once Hinata was dressed he meandered his way into the kitchen to grab something small for his breakfast which was a small bowl of cereal with fruit. He made his way back to the bedroom with a brief pause in the living room to grab his laptop. After he entered the bed room carefully stepped onto the bed before he lowered himself to the middle of it. Hinata placed the bowl of cereal in his lap and opened his laptop to start his aimless search through various risqué websites for something new.

He hummed an unfamiliar tune as he chewed and scrolled through the websites. Hinata placed a couple different teddies into the shopping cart as he wanted a couple new ones. His others that rested in the bottom drawer of the dresser were very old and had seen their fair share of late-nights and gained tears from Kageyama’s roughness over the years. He shivered softly at the memories of his boyfriend getting excited enough to rip his clothes, on accident most of the time. 

Hinata’s member shifted in his briefs and he groaned as he tensed his legs. He usually wasn’t this turned on by thoughts but the lazy fucking Kageyama had given him last night left him feeling empty. His boyfriend hadn’t been rough with him in a while, most nights the taller boy would be too tired to do anything. Usually he was just as insatiable as Hinata and would even let them dive into their respected kinks, but that hadn’t been the case it was either lazy hand or blow jobs. A sigh escaped Hinata, he wanted to get fucked  _ hard. _

As Hinata finished his purchases and the thoughts ran through his head a light bulb went off inside of him. He smiled to himself when the idea popped into his head when he reminded himself of their shared kinks… especially one that might actually help the current problem he was having with his cams...

Kageyama hated when Hinata was brat. He was rarely ever bratty, usually he was a compliant and obedient sub. If he were being honest, Hinata was a giver and was always happy to please his boyfriend but with that empty feeling in his stomach Kageyama was going to give him what he wanted tonight. Although, he was certain that Kageyama wouldn’t go hard on him like he needed if he knew they were filming so Hinata would just have to keep that a secret.

Hinata clapped happily to himself as he finished his breakfast and removed himself from the king sized bed. A tiny ball of hope started to manifest in his chest as he washed his dish once he was in the kitchen again. He dried his hands once he was done and took a deep breath, he had quite a while before Kageyama came home which he was thankful for. It was going to take an hour or two to get in his bratty state but in the mean-time Hinata was going to clean their house and set up their bedroom for later.

“Okay, I can do this,” Hinata mumbled to himself and clapped his hands together, “You got this Shoyou.” He told himself and nodded as a signal to start his day.

\----------------------------------

Hinata had managed to clean the entire house during the first three hours of his loneliness and even managed to find a good spot for the camera. He had hidden it in between the lamp and alarm clock on Kageyama’s beside table. He had angled the camera perfectly so that hopefully only him and part of Kageyama’s body would be seen. Hinata knew his boyfriend wouldn't see it especially if he worked him up enough to only get him undressed. 

He spent the rest of his time alone trying to get himself into an aggravated and needy headspace. Hinata had to admit the thought of being bratty against Kageyama made him nervous. He hadn’t acted like a brat in a long time and with his streak of being good for his boyfriend he didn’t know how long he was going to last. Hinata could never keep an act up long when Kageyama manhandled him or talked down to him. Kageyama turned him to putty with even just a simple curse slipped past his lips. 

The brat headspace always came a bit easier when he watched a couple risqué movies that would get him riled up. So that’s what Hinata had been doing for the last couple of hours before Kageyama came home. By the time Hinata was just starting the fourth movie the clock hanging just above the television chimed to indicate it was 7 o’clock. 

Hinata’s eyes flashed to the hands and felt his heart speed up with each tick of the second hand. Kageyama would be walking through the door at any moment. He shook his head to rid the hum of anxiety that ran through him. He could do this, this was going to be good for both of them, and of course Hinata would get the go ahead to post it after they were done. There was nothing to be nervous about, well aside from knowing his ass was going to hurt in the morning.

When the door opened Hinata glanced back at the door to watch Kageyama trudge through it. The atmosphere that wafted into their house was heavy and only added to Hinata’s anxiety. It was clear that the pout on Kageyama’s was from having a bad day, his usual pout wasn’t as deep and his eyebrows usually didn’t look like they were going to cause him wrinkles but at that moment they did. Hinata was having second thoughts about acting like a brat.

“I’m back,” Kageyama grumbled as he threw his keys into the bowl harshly, “I can’t stand drunk people, three fights broke out.” He continues as he trudges from the door right behind Hinata on the couch.

Hinata’s eyes don’t meet Kageyama's. He knew if their eyes were to connect it would be over for him and he wouldn’t be able even being his bratty facade. He lightly flinched as Kageyama’s hand slid from the back of the couch to his shoulder. Hinata hid the smile that crept up on his face when he felt a pair of soft lips lightly touch his neck. 

“What are you watching?” Kageyama asked as his fingers softly thumbed over Hinata’s shoulder. 

“A movie.” Hinata answered in a curt tone. He felt the gaze of his boyfriend’s on the top of his head. Hinata’s heart was racing as he shifted to the other side of the couch which made Kageyama’s hand land on the back of the couch with a soft thud. A small  _ ‘tch’ _ was heard as Kageyama rounded the couch before throwing himself down next to Hinata. 

Hinata tried to keep his eyes on the television but from his peripherals he could see Kageyama glancing at him and slowly leaning closer to him. Hinata pursed his lips and in an attempt to hide his smirk he propped his head against his hand. He leaned deeper into the shoulder of the couch, letting his head fall to the side and expose his neck. Hinata knew he was baiting with his now exposed skin.

Just like a sneaky little animal, Kageyama took the bait as he leaned over and started to place kisses on Hinata’s skin. Kageyama’s free hand easily found the hem of the shirt he was wearing to travel his hand up his chest. Hinata’s eyes fluttered at the sensation from his boyfriend’s lips and hand. He took in a deep breath as he groaned and pulled away, his fingers wrapping around Kageyama’s wrist to pull his hand out from under his shirt.

“Tobio, you smell like cheap tap beer and cigarettes,” Hinata protested as he curled deeper into himself, “It’s disgusting.”

“So what? I always smell like this after work, come on let’s work off some steam. Unless you overworked yourself filming?” Kageyama questioned at the end of it as his hand slipped out of Hinata's grip and slid back underneath the cotton shirt.

“I didn’t film today.” Hinata told him as he pulled Kageyama’s hand out once again. He glanced as the raven-haired boy to notice his jaw tightened at being rejected again. Kageyama huffed as his eyes met Hinata’s.

“Well, maybe you should blow off some steam too?” Kageyama offered, “Come on, Shoyou if you haven’t filmed today then we can go multiple times.” Hinata didn’t even get a chance to speak before Kageyama's lips were back, nipping and sucking at his pale skin.

“ _ Please, I bet you couldn’t even go more than one round _ .” Hinata snarked at him as he tried to pull away once again. His breath hitched as Kageyama’s teeth pierced his neck at the moment the comment reached his ears.

“Excuse me?” Kageyama asked in a hushed whisper. Hinata swallowed down the tantalizing fear that rested in his mouth the moment his brown met Kageyama’s dark ones. He knew Kageyama was competitive, he never backed down from a challenge simply because he didn’t like to lose and judging from the way Kageyama’s eyes dilated even more he had poked a nerve.

Hinata couldn’t muster up the courage to say anything else so instead he quickly pushed himself off the couch and rounded the couch to head to the bedroom. He could feel Kageyama’s gaze burning into the back of his head even once he passed the entrance to the room. 

His legs felt extremely heavy as he made his way around the bed and with his nimble fingers turned on the camera and pressed record. Hinata’s breath hitched in his throat as he heard the heavy footsteps of his boyfriend coming closer. Hinata quickly rolled onto his bed and opened his phone. His shaky fingers pressing onto the first app it could reach, which stupidly had been his bank app. Hinata peered over the top of his phone as footsteps stopped just shy of the doorway.

The look that the raven-haired boy shot at Hinata was enough for a wave of heat pool in the front of his underwear. Hinata’s dick twitched in his briefs and in an attempt to hide his impending erection he slid his knees up. Hinata’s eyes fell back to his phone only catching a glimpse of the money in his account before he saw long fingers wrap around his phone. Hinata looked up and fought to grab it from his boyfriend. 

“Your banking account? You never check it…” Kageyama noted. Hinata stayed silent as he locked his gaze with the taller male. Kageyama’s face shifted from confusion to realization at what was going on. Hinata watched as Kageyama threw the phone to the foot of the bed. Hinata gasped when a strong hand grabbed his knee to push his legs apart while the other pulled up the hem of his shirt. Hinata knew what Kageyama was looking for and found it immediately in the outline of his briefs.

“Tobio, stop.” Hinata feigned protest as he tried to close his legs. Kageyama’s fingers pressed deeper into his knee which caused a painful shock up his leg. Hinata gasped and an accidental moan escaped him. Kageyama watched as his boyfriend’s dick shifted on its own from the pain.

Kageyama released his grip and his eyes landed on Hinata’s face that was noticeably flushed even in the shallow lighting of their bedroom. Hinata sighed as he pushed the shirt back down to cover his erection.

“Sit up.” Kageyama demanded. Hinata didn’t move, “Shoyou sit up, right now.” He ordered the ginger again, and once again Hinata didn’t move. Hinata hid the smile on his face as he swung his knee softly as he looked up to his boyfriend. His eyes stopped briefly at the soft tent of Kageyama’s jeans. 

“No~” Hinata hummed, his foot dropping to the bed as he toed his phone back up to where he could reach it. Hinata groaned once again as Kageyama yanked the phone out of this grasp and shoved it in his pocket. “Bakayama, give me back my phone.” Hinata demanded.

“Tch, haven’t heard you call me that in a while..” Kageyama rolled his eyes as his hands found themselves undoing his belt. Hinata’s eyes widened at the speed his boyfriend’s fingers were working. “But you know that’s not what you’re supposed to call me.  _ Now, sit up. _ ” 

Hinata held back a whimper as Kageyama’s eyes burned into his own. He couldn’t even see the pretty blue anymore, just pitch black from how dilated his eyes had become. He didn’t break eye contact as he sat up, shifting uncomfortably as his erection pressed against him in his underwear. He couldn’t wait to get these things off. 

The beating of Hinata’s heart quickened as Kageyama leveled himself to right in front of his face. The subtle smell of beer and cigarettes mixed with his boyfriend’s cologne wafted into his nose from how close his boyfriend was. Hinata flinched softly as long fingers gripped his face. 

“Now what’s my name?” Kageyama’s voice was low and Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut as the scent of mint and whiskey fanned against his face. Kageyama had a drink while at work and for some reason that new knowledge made Hinata whine as he shifted again. “Say it, What’s my name?”

“Kageyama.” Hinata said softly. He knew that wasn’t the name his boyfriend was wanting to hear either. Kageyama groaned as he pressed his knee in between Hinata’s thighs. He sucked in a deep breath as Kageyama’s knee rested only inches away from the bulge of his briefs.

“Baby, you know damn well that’s not what you call me.” Kageyama chimed, “If you’re just going to let nonsense fall out of your mouth then how about we stuff it shut? Hmm?” 

Hinata frowned as Kageyama’s fingers dropped his face but he pursed his lips as he watched as fingers easily flicked open his jeans and dip into his underwear. Hinata bit his lip when Kageyama’s stiff member rested only inches away from his mouth. His eyes flashed up at the raven-haired boy. Kageyama gripped the base of his cock and gave Hinata a look that told him to open his mouth. Hinata huffed and shook his head. 

“Come on, open up. If you’re not going to tell me what my name is then I want to put your mouth to better use, now open up.”

“No-” Hinata started but let out a gasp at his boyfriend’s long fingers gripped at his hair and felt the knee that was on the bed press into his aching dick. Having his mouth agape in pain for only a second was enough time for Kageyama to shove Hinata’s mouth down the length of his cock.

Hinata hummed in protest as he tried to pull away but was stopped by Kageyama’s hand cradling the back of his head to keep him in place. He gagged softly as the tip of his boyfriend’s member touched the back of his throat. His hands pushed on Kageyama’s thighs to make sure his boyfriend didn’t try to move and suffocate him anymore. Kageyama was big and Hinata always struggled with its size, especially giving blowjobs since he had a small mouth.

Once Hinata had adjusted enough Kageyama let go of his hair. Hinata looked up, his eyes brimming with tears from choking just a few moments before. Kageyama gave the ginger a stern nod. Hinata whimpered softly before flattening his soft tongue against the underside of Kageyama’s shaft. He began bobbing softly.

“ _ Ah-Fuck.”  _ Kageyama cursed as his head fell back while his boyfriend’s soft tongue lapped and cheeks sucked at his cock. Hinata’s eyes glanced up and he felt his briefs get tighter just from the sight above him. He knew his own dick was about to burst just from seeing his boyfriend in pleasure.

Hums and soft whimpers escaped Hinata as he worked his mouth on his boyfriend, paying extra attention to the head. Hinata’s small fingers pressed against the soft undercarriage which only caused a hiss to escape Kageyama. Hinata slowly pulled all the way off before he pressed the tip of his tongue right on the edge of Kageyama’s cock. The bitter taste of precum coated his tongue and his eyes shifted back up to his boyfriend who met his gaze at the slight teasing

Hinata’s eyes widened as he watched Kageyama’s eyes darken and his hands quickly shifted back to the blue-jean clad thighs. He sucked in a deep breath as Kageyama’s fingers gripped harshly at Hinata’s hair, his cry of pain was muffled. Hinata whined and tried to shake his head but was only met with a harsher grip before Kageyama’s hips started thrusting into his mouth. Hinata’s tiny throat struggled with each thrust and he could feel his eyes brimming with tears more and more as the raven-haired boy fucked his throat.

A noise mixed between a moan and a cry escaped Hinata and sent vibrations up his boyfriend’s shaft which caused the younger boy to moan loudly. The ginger haired boy could taste the traces of precum more each time the head reached the back of his tongue. 

“What’s my name, baby?” Kageyama’s voice came out a growl. Hinata whined once again, finding it unfair that Kageyama was wanting him to answer when he couldn’t even breathe. Hinata whined loudly, his fingers pressing harshly into Kageyama’s thighs to get him to ease up. 

It was another minute before Kageyama found himself about to cum and harshly removed his cock from Hinata’s mouth. Hinata’s face streaked with tears as he coughed and rubbed at his abused throat. He looked up at Kageyama who was now huffing. Hinata leaned into Kageyama’s fingers as he wiped the tears and saliva from his face.

“Say it, Shoyou,” Kageyama whispered as he pressed an open mouth kiss to Hinata’s lips, “What’s my fucking name?” He asked once again as he pulled back.

“D-Daddy,” Hinata’s voice came out hoarse and muffled by soft whimpers.

“Now, that’s a good boy,” Kageyama smiled and kissed Hinata’s tear stained cheeks, “Tell Daddy what you want.”

Hinata’s eyes wandered before they fell to his throbbing member in his underwear already pooling precum at the tip. The wet spot on them was enough indication to tell his boyfriend that he had already came, probably when he was getting face fucked. He whimpered from embarrassment as his hands went to cover himself.

“Hey,” Kageyama snapped at him and gripped at Hinata’s arm before shoving them out of the way, “My my, look at you… you came just from getting your face fucked by me, you’re just a little slut aren’t you baby?”

Hinata replied with silence. Kageyama huffed in anger and gripped the smaller boy’s face harshly. A cry escaped past Hinata’s lips.

“Answer Daddy, right now.”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what, Shoyou? I can’t hear you,” Kageyama whispered and placed a soft kiss to Hinata’s lips, “Finish your sentence.”

“Yes, I’m a-a little s-slut.” Hinata whispered back. His fingers gripped at the soft sheets underneath him as he looked up at Kageyama who had taken a step to take off his shirt. 

Brown eyes scanned down the raven-haired boy's body. Hinata felt himself stiffen in his briefs once again just from the sight in front of him. Kageyama was toned and sculpted like a work of art and no matter how many times Hinata saw his partner naked he wouldn’t get accustomed to such a perfect body. His eyes scanned down Kageyama like he was looking at a treasure map face to his chest, abs, and the faint lines that traveled into his underwear where Hinata’s own imaginary  _ X _ was placed.

“Arms up.” Kageyama muttered quietly and Hinata happily obliged, his hands flying up faster than his boyfriend’s words flew out his mouth. “Oh, are you deciding to be a good boy now? Are you done being a brat already?” He asked as he helped Hinata remove the oversized shirt.

Hinata shook his head in protest as he sat only in his boxers. He knew he was losing the brattiness battle already he could never keep it up long anyways, Hinata was too needy when it came to Kageyama. He just wanted to get off and he knew being a brat only made the game unbearably longer. 

“Oh, you’re not done? Is that right, then what do you suppose Daddy is to do with you?” Kageyama asked as he slid off his own pants before reaching for Hinata’s boxers. Hinata also did not protest as his boyfriend slid his soaked briefs off. His cock bounced back against his stomach as he layed back on the sheets. 

Every inch of Hinata’s skin was shaded a soft red, clearly turned on and flustered by the way his cock continued to twitch just looking at Kageyama. The raven-haired boy scanned Hinata’s body and chuckled as he watched Hinata writhe softly against the sheets. A gasp escaped Hinata’s lips as Kageyama’s hands gripped at his thighs and pulled him closer to the edge of the edge of the bed.

Hinata licked his lips as his eye’s fell to Kageyama’s. He wanted to be kissed, badly. He loved kissing Kageyama. Another whimper escaped him which caught his boyfriend’s attention.

“What is it, baby?” Kageyama asked, “What do you want Daddy to do to you?”

“Ngh, please kiss me.” Hinata whined when Kageyama let out a chuckle, “Please, Please kiss me.”

“We haven’t even started yet and you’re begging? Such a needy little slut,” Kageyama gave a deep chuckle that sent a chill down Hinata’s spine all the way to his aching cock, “Not to mention you hurt Daddy’s feelings earlier… You stopped me from touching what was mine, so I think it’s only fair that you get to suffer a bit too.” A cry escaped Hinata’s lips. He just wanted to kiss Kageyama. 

“No, no please,” Hinata protested, “I’ll be good now, please just kiss me. Please Daddy.. Please please please-“

“Enough Hinata!” Kageyama growled and sent a smack to Hinata’s thigh that caused him to jump. He rarely ever called him by his last name, “All fours-“

“Tob- Daddy, please no I wanna face you-“ Another smack was sent to Hinata’s thigh which cause him to let out a moan on accident.

“All fours. Now.” 

Hinata whined as Kageyama’s gaze landed on his flushed face with tears still running down his face but now not from the throbbing of his throat but because his boyfriend wouldn’t kiss him. Hinata knew he would eventually but he just wanted to be kissed badly, he was needy.

A soft cry left Hinata for the umptenth time as he rolled over onto all fours, his elbows propping him up. He whimpered when he felt Kageyama’s fingers help guide his chest to the mattress. The position left him with his face down in the sheets and his ass in the air. Hinata gasped softly at soft fingers trailing down his back and to his ass where he jerked at the slight tap Kageyama did to him. He heard a laugh come from his boyfriend which only cause him to look back.

“Your ass is already gripping for something to take in. You really are just a needy slut waiting for anything to fill you up.” Kageyama chimed happily as his large hand gripped the meaty flesh of the ginger’s ass. “Did you losen yourself already?” Hinata shook his head which earned him a harsh smack against his ass from not using his words.

“N-no sir, I wanted only your fingers inside me.” Hinata admitted his breath was already coming out in huffs against the sheets. 

“That’s ashame, I wanted to get round one out of the way. I was hoping to fuck the shit out of you but I guess I’ll be nice and open you up.” Kageyama placed a soft kiss to Hinata’s ass before he reached inside the bedside drawer to pull out an almost empty bottle of warming lube. His personal favorite as Hinata always took him in better when his insides where nicely coated in warmth.

Kageyama used a plentiful amount on his middle and ring finger before he slowly began teasing his fingers against his boyfriend’s hole. Hinata let out a needful whimper and pushed his ass back as he felt the tips of Kageyama’s fingers. He could see the taller boy’s smirk in his mind each time his finger grazed his opening.

“Daddy, please no teasing,” Hinata huffed against the sheets as he ass chased Kageyama’s fingers again, “I know I did it to you but please, I’ll be a good boy now.”

Kageyama felt himself let out a loud chuckle before humming agreement as he finally pushed his fingertips into Hinata. The ginger gasped in surprise at the sudden entrance but welcome it as he tried to spread his legs on the bed more so that he could feel everything.

“I know you will baby, you’re just needy aren’t you?” Kageyama asked and the thing Hinata could do was nod and gasp as he pumped his fingers in and out slowly going deeper with each entrance. “Daddy’s feeling a little needy too, haven’t fucked you hard in a while have I? Is that why you were a brat you wanted to get fucked hard.”

A loud cry escaped Hinata when Kageyama’s long fingers pressed against his prostate. His nimble fingers gripped at any surface which happened to be one hand in the sheets and other in his own hair. His cock was already leaking once again just from fingers inside him.

“Mhm, wanna… get fucked… hard.” Hinata said between breaths while his eyes fluttered shut with each pass over his prostate, “Ahh- _ Ahhh _ … Tobio wait wait, stop please I’m gonna cum if you keep doing it.”

“I thought you wanted to cum, that’s the whole point.” Kageyama teases with one more brush as he scissored Hinata’s ass loose enough for his cock to go inside. Hinata let out another sultry moan before he looked back at Kageyama with tears in his eyes and drool starting to drip out of his mouth.

“I want you inside me when I do.”

_ “Ah fuck..”  _ Kageyama’s dick twitched hard at Hinata’s words. Thinking Hinata was ready enough he removed his fingers much to Hinata’s dismay. “Shoyou can you do it like that or is your back hurting already?” Kageyama asked

“I-I- fuck.. I’m okay right now but please hurry” Hinata whined as Kageyama manhandled the smaller boy’s hips so he could easily climb onto the bed behind him. Kageyama cursed under his breath, the condom, “Tobio, forget about the condom if we’re gonna do it more than once we won't have enough anyways.”

At that Kageyama nodded mainly to himself as he covered his own dick in a warm gel. After a couple pumps from his own hand he slowly pressed the head against Hinata’s entrance that was already gripping for anything it could find. Hinata let out a muffled moan at the slight sting once Kageyama had gotten the tip inside. Usually it would take more than two fingers before Hinata was ready for penetration but right now he didn’t care he wanted to get fucked.

“Ah.. Ah, W-wait it’s too big don’t move.” Hinata huffed out the moment he felt Kageyama trying to sink deeper inside him. He heard Kageyama chuckle proudly at the slight praise.

“Baby, you just said hurry up and now you’re saying wait… which is it?” Kageyama asked as his hips continued to sink deeper. Hinata gasped loudly once the base of his boyfriend was snug inside of him.

The raven-haired boy placed his large hands on his boyfriend’s hips, bending over for a moment to leave a trail of kisses from the crown of Hinata’s head to the small of his back. The small gasps Hinata let out with each peck made Kageyama’s stomach tighten and he could feel his boyfriend already starting to move his hips. 

“Hey,” Hinata gasped he felt a harsh slap on his right cheek, “You know I set the pace what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Kageyama growled out while his he thumbed over the stinging handprint on Hinata’s backside.

“S-sorry Daddy, feels good.” Hinata’s chest rose and fell as he tried to adjust his face on the sheets, finding it hard to breathe at this angle, “Can, can I please face you?” He asked hopefully but was only met with the back of his hair in a fist before he was yanked up.

Hinata yelled softly and hissed as he propped himself up on his palms. He was now truly on all fours. A soft  _ ‘No’ _ left Kageyama’s lips as he pulled his cock almost all the way out before slamming back inside the ginger. Hinata moaned loudly, the pain in his ass and hair adding to the pleasure all around.

Soon enough after a couple more hard thrusts Hinata’s poor shaky arms gave out and his face fell back into the sheets. Wanton moans fell passed his lips as he grabbed purchase on the bed. Their bed had already started creaking and the lacquer headboard started to scrape the wall. Hinata chuckled softly as he picked up on the soft thuds, happy that him and Kageyama decided to buy his parents house and not live in an apartment.

“Look at you Shoyou, god if you could see how well your taking me… ahh fuck.” Kageyama’s head fell slightly forward as his hips kept up the pace of slamming into Hinata’s backside. Hinata couldn't muster anything out besides more whimpering moans.

The only sounds heard for the next couple seconds was the sounds of slapping, harsh pants, moans and the continuous string of curse words falling from Kageyama’s lips.

“Shoyou, your back. Sit up.” Kageyama told him as he lifted him up. Hinata yelped in surprise from the movement but was thankful for his boyfriend as his back was starting to hurt from the high arch he was pulling. 

His back was flushed with Kageyama’s chest and as he rested back on his boyfriend he realized how their new position placed the taller boy deeper inside him. The head of his cock was so close to hitting Hinata’s prostate and on instinct he ground his hips into his boyfriend's lap.

“Oi,” Kageyama grabbed Hinata face and turned him to be face to face, “Tell me what you want.” He huffed out against Hinata’s face, his own hips starting to move at a gruesomely slow pace.

“Ah, ah…” Hinata gasped as his head fell back onto Kageyama’s shoulder, “Please kiss me and fuck me hard, please.” The tears already brimming in his eyes was enough to make Kageyama fold and press his lips on Hinata’s.

There was nothing sweeter to Hinata than kissing Kageyama. He moaned as he chased his boyfriend’s lips, lapping sweetly at soft lips. He grew more needy as he felt Kageyama’s calloused hand skim up his front to his chest. Hinata’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Kageyama ghost his finger over his right nipple. A whimper escaped when the larger boy finally began to roll the pink nub between his fingers.

“Fuckfuckfuck, Tobio… ah, wait not so hard.” Hinata whined as he hid his face in Kageyama’s neck. 

“Look at me, baby.” Kageyama whispered into Hinata hair as his fingers danced across his chest, knowing his boyfriend’s weak spots always made things fun for him. He loved seeing Hinata’s expressions, every time he saw tears or the small pout from the little ball of sunshine pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

Hinata whimpered as he pulled his face out from its hiding place to look at his boyfriend. Tears streaking down his face, cheeks flushed a bright red, and his eyes so far blown only a small sliver of brown around the edges could be seen. Kageyama gasped at the scene, his hands halting in their little game. His dick reacting to the masterpiece he had made.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful..” Kageyama breathed out as he dove in to catch Hinata’s lips, easily slipping past pink lips and into wet warmth. Hinata moaned and ground against his lap as their tongues brushed against each other.

They went on like that for a few more moments before Kageyama broke their connection, strings of their mixed saliva falling down their chins. Hinata gasped loudly as Kageyama pushed him back down, pulling all the way out to his protest and flip the ginger onto his back. Hinata’s empty hole being filled up once again by Kageyama’s cock.

The raven-haired boy wasted no more time as he felt his time rearing its end. After a slight adjustment of wrapping Hinata’s legs around him he bent down and kissed the small boy softly just as he thrusted deep into him. Hinata cried out against Kageyama’s lips at the brutal force. It almost caused him to hit his head against the headboard. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck in an effort to cling on so he could keep his head safe from the concussion that would happen if he didn’t.

“Faster Tobio, I’m close.” 

“I know I can feel the way you’re gripping around me.” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to cum, please let me cum.” Hinata wasn’t wasting time anymore, he was so close the fire in his belly grew with each thrust. He hiked one leg higher on Kageyama’s hip and gasped as the small adjustment caused his boyfriend to hit his sweet spot each time.

“ _ Nhg, Ah, fuck, Tobio- _ “ Hinata moaned in his ear. Sharp fingernails dug into Kageyama’s back which caused the younger boy to curse from pain.

“Fuck, baby ease up or I’m gonna cum before you.” Kageyama laughed which caused Hinata to chuckle as he release his death grip on his side.

“How close are you?” Hinata asked softly, wanting to reach their climaxes together which hardly ever happened. He was always the first to finish, which wasn’t a bad thing but he always wished they finished together.

“Don’t worry about me, baby. If you’re close don’t hold back, cum for me can you do that?” Kageyama asked as he pressed a soft kiss on Hinata's temple. The smaller boy nodded with a soft whine. Each whine grew louder right up until the point where Hinata’s holding back couldn’t be stopped anymore and he ended up cumming all over him and Kageyama’s stomachs.

Hinata’s slowed breathing was a good sign for Kageyama, now it was his time to finish off himself. With a quick and forceful adjustment he threw Hinata’s calves over his shoulders. 

“Ah wait wait, I just came, I’m too sensitive.” Hinata feigned protest as his thighs became pressed to his sticky stomach.

“Hush, let Daddy finish.” Kageyama whispered and Hinata nodded. When the taller boy thrusted in with harsh almost painful thrust Hinata moaned and gripped around him like he knew his boyfriend loved.

The sound of Kageyama’s low moans growing louder was enough for Hinata’s own dick to start coming back to life. Each thrust grew heavier and at an uneven pace which was a sign Kageyama was about to lose it inside him. 

“Fuck, Shoyou. You’re so perfect, goddamn every inch of you. God and you’re such a slutty boy, drives me fucking crazy.” Kageyama was starting to spout nonsense and Hinata couldn’t help but chuckle at him. Any moment now he would be done, “All mine you’re mine aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes, all yours Tobio. I’m yours, no elses. I only want you.” Hinata reminded him knowing he would get off to it. Kageyama was possessive of him and he loved to hear it… It also helped that Hinata loved saying it.

The pace quickened at an alarming rate after that point at which Hinata threw his hands up against the headboard as he was now inches from it. The headboard steady bang against the wall filling the room and with one last squeeze from Hinata, Kageyama choked on his moan with his head falling forward as he came. Hot strings of fluid pumping into Hinata.

Kageyama released Hinata’s legs and they landed to the bed with a soft thud. The taller boy collapsed onto Hinata to which he chuckled at just before he ran his fingers through his hair. Kageyama looked at Hinata with his own flushed cheeks before placing soft wet kisses all over his chest. 

“Was it good?” Kageyama asked through his own pants, Hinata hummed and nodded. He was too tired to speak and with a pat on Kageyama’s back he signaled the boy to roll off and out of him. “What are you doing?” Kageyama asked through his pants.

Hinata chuckled as he rolled onto shaky arms and reached over Kageyama to the camera on the bedside table. He carefully picked it up and clicked the shutter to stop recording. Hinata rolled back and laughed at Kageyama’s shocked expression.

“You were recording that?” Kageyama asked as Hinata laid his head against his chest. Hinata hummed as he nodded. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s chest as he caught his own breath before speaking.

“I thought maybe if I recorded us and posted it I could bring in some money… A lot of people like to see a twink getting fucked by their hot boyfriend.” Kageyama chuckled but shot him a look, “Don’t worry, I’ll edit it and let you see it before I post it… That is if it’s okay with you. I know how you feel about it.”

“That’s fine, as long as my face isn’t seen… actually maybe let’s see how it goes and if it brings in a lot I may just become your co-star.” Kageyama teased but Hinata looked at him with hope, “I said maybe, Shoyou… Although now knowing you were recording is turning me on again.”

Hinata arched his eyebrows before looking down to see Kageyama’s dick stiffening. He scoffed as he looked back at his boyfriend who had a smirk played across his face. Hinata chuckled as he leaned forward as he was about to kiss him but stopped just inches away and pulled back from Kageyama.

“Okay but seriously you really do smell, especially now covered in sweat.” Hinata protested and Kageyama groaned in agreement before he arched his eyebrow at the ginger haired boy. In the same second Hinata understood the look, “Shower sex?”

_ “ _ Shower Sex.” Kageyama chuckled. Hinata hummed for a second before nodding slowly and looking his boyfriend dead in the eyes.

“ _ Race ya!”  _ The next thing Kageyama new Hinata leaped off the bed and ran into the bathroom only a few feet away. Kageyama leaped up and rolled off the bed in a hurry. He almost fell from whiplash. He laughed as he steadied himself and followed the ginger into the bathroom.

“Hey, not fair!” Kageyama growled as he chased after his boyfriend. He caught the ginger by the waist and started biting and nipping at his neck. Hinata laughed as he pushed Kageyama away playfully before looking up at him. Kageyama smiled down at the ginger before placing a soft kiss to his lips, “You know you’re kind of starting to grow on me, idiot.”

Hinata rolled his eyes before pressing onto his tip toes to kiss Kageyama. 

“I would hope so, I mean it’s been three years.” Hinata chimed happily, “I love you, Tobio.” He whispered as he twisted around in Kageyama’s arms and wrapped his own his neck to pull him down to his level. Their foreheads pressed together as they stood in the bathroom.

“I love you, Shoyou.” Kageyama whispered back and kissed his nose and forhead as he pulled back. He hummed softly as he ran his hand down Hinata backside, his fingers delving into the divet that they had been in earlier. “Now, come on let’s make another movie.” Kageyama laughed.

_ “Ugh! So corny!”  _ Hinata cried out while Kageyama’s head fell back in loud laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my oneshot, I’m actually very proud of this because it’s taken me a lot to write smut again (due to personal trauma) so this was a nice way to get comfortable again.


End file.
